


Just Don't

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: Rafe is pretty pissed off, what's new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp my first dive into the Uncharted series. Comments and likes are always awesome if you care to take the time :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sam felt sick.

 

They were in Scotland, still on the hunt for Avery and his treasure, and Sam felt sick to his fucking stomach.

 

Rafe had left the balcony doors open, making the long white curtains billow whenever the breeze came by.

 

Sam was on his back, Rafe curled into his side, face tucked into his shoulder, soft breath fanning against Sam’s neck, and his hand splayed across Sam’s scar’s.

 

His arm felt too heavy around the younger man, the guilt of what he was about to do weighing him down.

 

Sam gulped and took a slow, deep breath. He hadn’t wanted to do it at first, he really hadn’t, but after realizing how the situation could turn out he knew he _had_ to do this.

 

He began to move, as slow as he could, hoping to just slip out and keep Rafe asleep-

 

No such luck though as the younger man huffed quietly in his sleep before he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Sam.

 

“Why are you awake?” He asked quietly as he reached up and cupped Sam’s cheek, dragging his thumb slowly across his cheek bone.

 

“Just not tired yet I guess, go back to sleep baby” Sam replied, gently carding his fingers through Rafe’s messy hair.

 

“Try to rest okay? I don’t want you all exhausted when we get back to Seattle” Rafe mumbled as he settled back in against Sam.

 

Even though they where still on the hunt Rafe had grown homesick and wanted to go back for at least the weekend. 

 

“I’m just going to use the bathroom real quick, go to sleep” Sam whispered as he gently pried Rafe from his side and slipped from the bed.

 

Rafe only mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, the sheets slipping down to his waist as he closed his eyes once more.

 

Sam gulped again and escaped to the bathroom, a heavy breath leaving his lips as he turned the lock behind him.

 

A part of him, the part that truly cared for Rafe, told him to go back, get back in bed and never leave, but he _had_ to do this.

 

Sam was on autopilot as he grabbed the clothes he had hidden in the towel cupboard and dressed.

 

He was super careful as he stepped back into the room and made his way over to the desk by the end of the bed.

 

He slid the drawer open and grabbed the envelope he had stashed in there, filled with some cash, a plane ticket, and the news scrap about Avery’s cross he had kept from Rafe.

 

Shoving it into his jacket pocket he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and shoved them in as well.

 

A deep breath escaped him as he braced himself against the edge of the desk and closed his eyes.

 

He was doing this, actually fucking doing this.

 

Sam clenched his fists to his sides and made for the door but stopped halfway and turned back for the bed.

 

Rafe was out cold, breath soft against the pillow he was half buried in.

 

Sam bent down slowly and pressed a lingering kiss to Rafe’s cheek; the younger man didn’t move an inch.

 

“Sorry Babe” Sam whispered before making his way out the door.

 

**XXXX**

 

Nathan Drake could be dead for all he knows but Rafe couldn't care less in this moment.

 

He dragged Sam back from the edge of the cliff by the collar and threw him to the ground once more.

 

Another blow to the head and it was almost too much for Sam.

 

“Well wasn’t that fun” Rafe chuckled.

 

Sam was coughing horribly, struggling to prop himself up on his arms.

 

“Baby-“

 

“Oh no, no don’t you _baby_ me” Rafe growled as he kicked Sam once more.

 

The older man coughed up blood this time and struggled to roll onto his back.

 

“Now get the fuck up Samuel, we have work to do” Rafe deadpanned as he cocked his gun and pointed it between his eyes.

 

“Rafe please-“Sam begged as he struggled into a sitting position.

 

“Don’t Samuel just-just _don’t_ ” Rafe said sternly, eyes hard and cruel as he stared at Sam.

 

Unfortunately, Sam could do nothing but go along with Rafe and his crew; he didn’t have any chance against them now.


End file.
